kirby_and_marxs_returnfandomcom-20200213-history
Marx
Marx is the main antagonist of Kirby Super Star and Kirby Super Star Ultra. He is now the main antagonist of Kirby: Marx's Return. A fan-game made by this wiki's creators on Newgrounds. EVERYTHING YOU WILL BE READING IS NOT ENTIRELY CANON TO THE ACTUAL KIRBY FRANCHISE. BUT CANON FOR Kirby: Marx's Return! Marx was born at an unknown time and date on the planet Halcandra. He was introduced to a close friend and rival, Magolor at a very young age. Marx from a young age was a rather devious individual. He was an outcast on Halcandra and often hated. Mainly because of the rumors circulating his birth. Many thought Marx was a being of pure darkness and created by the Dark Matter to one day be of use. Of course it has yet to be confirmed or proven false. Magolor was the only one who was actually there for the poor Marx. But to Marx, Magolor was nothing more than a puppet. A puppet to his devious intentions. Marx planned on infiltrating Egg Engines, Halcandra's most important mechanical factory, before he left his home planet. Marx, using Magolor's intellect, managed to get into Egg Engines and stumble across Haltmann's blueprint for a Star Dream. A mechanized comet built by the Ancients of Halcandra when the Universe was but in it's early years. Marx, intrigued with this new information, went onward with the blueprint. Eventually, he stumbled upon President Haltmann himself working on what had appeared to be the Star Dream Marx had just stumbled across prints of. Growing a devious idea, the Jester hobbled over to the Star Dream and activated it while his daughter had been working on it. Haltmann yelled out "No! You stupid creature! What are you doing?!" Marx said to the Star Dream "Do your worst to this man" The Star Dream granted Marx's wish and sent Haltmann's daughter to another dimension. Haltmann tried to chase after Marx but Magolor picked him up in his ship, the Lor Starcutter just in time. Haltmann however, didn't let this one slide. He complained to the ruler of Halcandra, the Dragon known as Landia. Landia, knowing that Marx was not to be kept on Halcandra, was exiled from the Planet. With even Magolor abandoning him. Marx, considering it a betrayal would hate Magolor for the rest of his life. He was sent in a Space Ship where he could go to wherever he chose. He wanted to go to Shiver-Star. A planet that had gone dormant many years ago. While he was there, he studied more about machinery. Even learning about the Dark Matter. The beings that many on his home-planet thought he was born from. He liked the Dark Matter. Beings of absolute darkness and chaos. No motive, just darkness. He also read more about these Star Dreams. Supposedly the Star Dreams were able to grant any wish. But then he hit the jackpot. He learned about the Star Dream called Nova. This Star Dream was located near Planet Pop-Star. Legends say he is the leader of the Star Dreams given the fact that he was the first one to be created. People say that whoever can collect the 7 stars located within Pop-Stars neighboring 7 planets would find their way to Nova and have whatever they wished granted. Marx was now even more intrigued by his find. He vowed to find the Nova even if he had to manipulate someone. This got him thinking. He remembered hearing stories of a Star-Warrior on Planet Pop-Star. He remembered his name being Kirby. That's when his idea grew. He would do something so stupid and ridiculous that Kirby would help him out only for Marx to have his wish granted. He began to think of an idea. He had it. He wanted to get the Sun and Moon of Pop-Star to fight eachother. His idea was executed. He sneaked back into Egg Engines and used one more wish. "I wish for the sun and moon of Pop-Star to fight!" the Star Dream closed his eyes and re-opened them. Marx could only assume that his work had been done. He then flew to Planet Pop-Star and noticed that indeed the sun and moon began to fight. With a devious smirk on his face, he traveled to Dreamland. When he got to Dreamland, he saw Kirby and a few of his friends watching the Sun and Moon fight. Then, Marx spoke his fateful words. "Hey, hey, hey. Can you make peace between the Sun and Moon? You need to ask the giant comet Nova for help! But first, there's something we must do. To ask Nova, we must gather power from all the stars around us. It will be difficult, Kirby, but you can do it! We're counting on you. Good luck!" Kirby turned to look at Marx, studying him. Marx was worried his plan would fail. But somehow, it had worked. Against all odds, the grand hero of Dreamland would unknowingly help him with his plans to rule the universe. He had waited in his star-ship while Kirby was off getting the 7 stars of the 7 planets. Then, after days on end, it was his time to strike. Kirby used the 7 stars and summoned the Star Dream himself, Nova. Kirby was pushed out of the way by the demonic jester and Marx spoke his eternal wish. "Well, I want to control Pop-Star!" the Star Dream granted the jester his wish. But what he didn't expect was an all new form. Marx burst with energy and turned into a bat-winged version of his former self. He liked the new form. He then made fun of Kirby and soared to the moon preparing his invasion and rule of Planet Pop-Star. What Marx should have done would ultimately be his own undoing. He didn't take the 7 stars back for himself. When he flew off, the Stars flew into Kirby giving him a Star-Ship. Kirby, with his new ship flew inside Nova and shut him down from the inside. Ensuring Marx wouldn't get anymore wishes granted. Marx, angered by this decided to take matters into his own hands. When Kirby got to the moon, Marx was eagerly awaiting him. With all the power he had, he could surely take down the Star-Warrior. Or so he thought. Marx, being more cocky with his new found power instead of using it to its maximum potential, used only bits and pieces of it. Until his defeat, he thought he wouldn't need to use all his power against this small little Warrior. When he was flung towards Nova, he hit the comet with such speed, that it made the comet explode once he made contact. Killing him and Nova instantly. Kirby, with the Sun and Moon happy again thinks he won and goes back to Pop-Star. But Marx's conciseness lingered on in space. He was left floating in space with some pieces of the Nova floating around him. Marx somehow manages to bring the pieces closer to him which absorb into his body and merge within his very soul. Creating the being Marx was supposed to become originally. Marx, since he was already technically dead, then named himself Marx Soul. Marx hatched a plan more deadly than his other plan before. With power surging throughout his entire body, he decided to create his own new Galaxy. But he would destroy Kirby's planet first. Just as a sign of vengeance. Unfortunately for Marx, his plan would only make him noticed. Kirby, up until Marx tried to destroy Pop-Star was unaware of him coming back from the dead. When Marx's attempt failed, he went straight to making his new galaxy. However, Kirby had trailed him. In deep space was Marx's attempt at making a new galaxy. The battlefield in which they fought was Marx's own creation. He called it "The Rift" Kirby however was against this new galaxy and sought to destroy it. Marx, now that he knew the extent of him and Kirby's power didn't hold back. They battled to the absolute death this time around. But against Marx's best efforts, he was defeated. But this time, the very existence of Marx was shaking. He was unable to stay in reality anymore and eventually became a slave to his own power. Before he was killed once again, a screech from within his very soul was heard throughout the universe. The demonic Jester, Marx, had been sliced in half and was defeated. Upon defeat, his very galaxy blew up and was wiped from existence. Kirby, still made it out alive and well. This was the one thing that Kirby had done that nobody knew about. He kept it to himself, never to let anyone know.